


Got a Date off Emojis

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, M/M, Social Media, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: Steve could understand the importance of rules, even if historically he wasn’t also the greatest at abiding by them. Usually it came out of sense of justice, other times it came out of the fact he was stubborn as a mule and liked to do things his way without compromise.Sometimes it worked, and sometimes he got sent to the so called side room in a discord server chat with only one other person.





	Got a Date off Emojis

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most crackish thing I've ever written before. 
> 
> I love discord and I just recently joined the [Put on the Suit](https://discordapp.com/invite/z5WSqbS) mcu stony server and by god, it was the most welcoming and funny server I've been in. Thanks to everyone who helped inspired this piece. 
> 
> With that enjoy, and let me knows if my tags need work?

Steve could understand the importance of rules, even if historically he wasn’t also the greatest at abiding by them. Usually it came out of sense of justice, other times it came out of the fact he was stubborn as a mule and liked to do things his way without compromise.

Sometimes it worked, and sometimes he got sent to the so called side room in a discord server chat with only one other person.

A winking emoji greeted him.

Steve went to type out a reply but found every option to him locked aside from emojis. Naturally, he responded with the annoyed emoji to show his dislike of being so thoroughly shoehorned.

Even if he had done something wrong being forced to communicate solely through emojis seemed a bit harsh. Though it wasn’t as if he was alone in exile, they had both been mouthing off and breaking the rules despite even a kind warning or two before they had eventually gotten booted.

A kissy faced emoji greeted him next and Steve wasn’t sure how to feel about that given the other person’s discord name was ‘Tentacle Lover’ with tentacle emojis added in for what he could only guess was extra flourish.

It spoke of a really flamboyant personality that was for certain. Steve didn’t recall personally talk to – he checked their icon for pronouns and say he, so as strange as it sounded he came to think of Tentacle Lover as a he. No sense in misgendering someone even if he had no earthly idea what their given name was.

He hadn’t even known there was a tentacle emoji given he was new to this service. Was that one of those premium emojis he had heard of? There were a lot of things to adapt to, given how new Steve was to the platform but he had been around enough to look over the rules of the server before just barreling through them without given any thought to the consequence.

It wasn’t like being locked any in an almost quarantine like room online for a few hours would really dampen his day too much. Though it had reminded him of his childhood, there had been many times he had come down with something contagious only to then have to stay away from everyone else for a long period of time because his immune system just didn’t like him.

Apparently he was taking too long before another emoji hit the channel.

This one was the sleeping face emoji paired with the old man emoji. It was hard to read the nuance of emoji when there was nothing else to go but that seemed pretty clear to Steve that it was been suggesting he had fallen asleep because he was an old man.

Steve picked the emoji he best felt emulated a bitch face because he had been told in the past he had an excellent one. That was a lot harder to translate solely through emojis, but by god would he try.

Laughing face emoji. Rows of laughing face emojis.

An excessive, eyerolling worthy amount of emojis. Steve could see how Tentacle Lover could get kicked off the main channels if he had an irritable personality like that.

Steve choose the zippered mouth emoji to get his feelings across.

The emoji that graced his screen next took severely moments for him to figure out it’s intended mentioned. It looked almost like a clown nose, something amusing and innocuous but completely baffling to say the least.

Apparently he was taken pity on for his confusion when the next emoji sent to him was one of chains.

Steve flushed at the meaning then, a very obvious if he wanted to shut Tentacle Lover up, he would have to do it through sexual means, kinky ones at that. Then again what should he really have expected given the name?

Then again too many people on discord used references he didn’t understand or names that seemed to be some sort of old joke between friends.

So how was he supposed to know that Tentacle Lover was actually true to the name?

There was a wave emoji sent after a few minutes of silence on his end.

Steve could have easily just left, and did something productive with his life rather than stay on the discord server for a few more hours but ultimately he wasn’t actually turned off.

He sent the wave emoji back. It seemed to him at least or how Steve interpreted it as a check in to see if Tentacle Lover had gone too far.

The next string of emojis seemed to prove that theory. It was an eye paired with a heart, and then lastly a robot seemingly to suggest that he enjoyed robots. Given his name, Steve would have thought he’d use the tentacle emoji but he was done flirting now?

Steve sent his own string of emojis back replacing the robot emoji with the drawing one instead to get across his interest.

Then there was the eye emoji again, a red cross, and what appeared to a magician’s hat. Steve pieced together that meant the other didn’t like magic which was admittedly something a bit strange to admit to but who was he to judge?

Steve shrugged and sent his own reply back.

They went back and forth like that for hours until eventually the ban lifted and they were free to use the server again as intended rather than being temporary put into the naughty corner as everyone put it.

He hadn’t noticed at the time, but it appeared naughty had been attached to his discord info box to mark him as delinquent.

Tentacle Lover tagged him in the channel they’d been at before they were moved to shadow room and mentioned one of the open voice channels. Without thinking about it, Steve switched over.

“Is your name really Steve?” A rich, pleasantly sounded voice greeted him, a huff of impatience in his tone.

“Yes?” He answered back wondering why it was relevant.

“No one uses their real name in discord unless they’re old. This is why I thought you an old man and it’s not like I need to bag a sugar daddy!”

Steve could have replied in a lot of ways, but he found he hadn’t actually disliked their emoji conversation to reject the idea outright. “I usually like to be taken out for dinner before I entertain talk like that.”

“Well, we are in the same time zone but that doesn’t mean we’re in the same area but again, that’s not a problem for me.” There was the sound of clacking keys and the brushes of fingertips against screens before he resumed, “I don’t have a lot of time right now, so how about coffee instead?”

“Coffee works but I’m not calling you Tentacle Lover in public.”

“Are you sure? I’d pay good money for that.”

Steve let his silence speak for him.

“Alright, alright. Buzzkill.” Steve could almost hear the eye roll that accompanied that tone. “You can call me Tony when we’re out in public.”


End file.
